The invention is generally directed to the design and comfort of sport gloves which are worn in warm or hot weather to enhance grip and, in particular, to sport gloves such as a golf glove which can pump water in the form of perspiration through a natural or synthetic leather away from the wearer's hand. It is also applicable to sport shoes. Currently, golfers, baseball batters, racquet sports players, bikers and other sports participants often wear grip enhancing gloves. In hot weather this can cause the wearer's hand to overheat and sweat, causing slippage in their grip, as well as causing distracting discomfort. In the past, attempts have been made to construct cooler gloves by using various open mesh fabrics or various types of hydrophilic (wicking) fabrics on the glove back. Although these methods provide partial relief, they cannot address the palm area (since such fabrics do not have gripping ability or suitable abrasion resistance) nor are they particularly effective since, for wicking action to continue, the wearer's perspiration rate must be fairly constant. In many sports the activity is sporadic and wicking action is, therefore, ineffective. A need exists for a sports glove which helps to maintain a temperature comfort level for the wearer's hand. The human body has a self-regulating mechanism to maintain a desirable temperature range, and an important part of this mechanism is the generating of sweat, which, by evaporating on the skin's surface, tends to cool the skin. In conventional gloves, most of this sweat is trapped between the glove and the wearer's skin or in the internal structure of the leather or fabric where, instead of evaporating, it forms a warming moisture barrier, contributing to uncomfortable temperature and poor grip. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved glove of natural and synthetic leather which incorporates an electrostatic field within the fiber structure of the natural or synthetic leather from which the glove is formed which will cause the water molecule in the wearer's perspiration to remain in a constant state of agitation thereby breaking down the bond of surface tension of the normal liquid state into free water molecules, which are then pulled through the natural or synthetic leather, by a magnetic process to the surface, where they pass into the air as evaporated water.